deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beetle
The Beetle, real name Abner Ronald Jenkins, is a supervillain turned superhero from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Beetle vs. Firefly Possible Opponents *Killer Moth (DC Comics) *Waspinator (Transformers) Bio Jenkins started out as a gifted aircraft mechanic but grew frustrated with his boring, low paying job and created an armor plated, mechanical suit and embarked on a criminal career as the "Beetle". On his first heist he was defeated by Human Torch and Thing from the Fantastic Four. He would later become a regular foe of Spider-Man, often as he worked as a henchman for various criminal organizations. Jenkins later organized his own group of criminals known as the Sinister Syndicate. When a large number of costumed heroes seemingly died in a battle against Onslaught, Baron Zemo recruited Jenkins and a number of other villains he had worked with in the past to form the Thunderbolts. All members adopted new costumed identities, posing as super heroes to gain access to the technology of the Fantastic Four or the Avengers, groups which had both seemingly perished. Jenkins became known as "Mach-I", using a modified version of his Beetle armor that was designed for faster flight and higher altitude. While the plan was originally to steal technology most of the members decided that they enjoyed the attention and adulation and decided to legitimately become heroes. Jenkins was convinced to give himself over to authorities to serve out an outstanding prison sentence in exchange for the Thunderbolts being granted immunity. During his time in jail Jenkins helped the authorities out, which led to him working for the government after his release from prison. He later began working at the Raft maximum security prison as head of security and worked with the Thunderbolts, who were now a team of criminals who tried to earn time off their sentence by carrying out missions for the government. Death Battle Info *Full Name: Abner Ronald "Abe" Jenkins *Current Alias: Mach-X *Aliases: the Beetle, Mach-I, Mach-II, Mach-III, Mach-IV, Mach-V, Mach-VII *Gender: Male *Affiliations: The Thunderbolts; formerly Masters of Evil, Sinister Syndicate, Justin Hammer's "hit squad", Frightful Four, Sinister Seven, Defenders, Lethal Legion, S.H.I.E.L.D., Commission on Superhuman Activities, 50-State Initiative *Occupation: Adventurer; formerly mechanic, professional criminal Abilities Abe is a highly skilled aircraft mechanic. He is excellent at operating and working on powered armor. Although Abe lacks a formal university background, he has advanced enough knowledge of mechanical engineering, and advanced propulsion systems to have developed many of the original technologies that comprise his armor. Due to his association with the Fixer, he is also familiar with technologies that exceed the capabilities of conventional modern science. Abe's intellect is what would be considered unevenly gifted. Equipment *Mobile Armored Cyber-Harness, last known as the Mechanized Aerial Combat Harness *Beetle Armor (formerly) Weapons Various weapons within armors Feats *One of the two founding Thunderbolts to remain heroes, the other being Songbird. Faults *Seemingly killed in the destruction of the Thunderbolts Clubhouse in the North Pole by Kobik. Gallery Abner_Jenkins_(Beetle)_(First_Costume)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|First Beetle Costume Abner_Jenkins_(Mach-I)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|as Mach-I Abner_Jenkins_(Mach-IV)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|as Mach-IV Abner_Jenkins_(Mach-VII)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|as Mach-VII Abner_Jenkins_(Mach-X)_(Marvel_Comics).png|as Mach-X Abner_Jenkins's_Life_Story.jpg|Life Story as told by Boomerang Beetle_(Ultimate_Universe).png|Beetle of Earth-1610 (Ultimate Universe) Beetle_(Janice_Lincoln).png|The current Beetle, Janice Lincoln Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:Disney Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Marvel Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Villains